


Love is Torture

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Day 4 (5/23): Bedside VigilIronStrange Bingo Square: WhumpBedside Vigil: Love is TortureTony, however, was not the one on the bed, instead, he was in a chair next to it.  His body tense with worry, flinching when the person on bed twitched and moaned in agony. Tony, after the latest bout of twitching from Stephen, reached his hand to grab Stephen’s scarred hand and gently held it within his hands. Looking over Stephen’s bo





	Love is Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I originally just made an edit and a playlist for this the prompt, Bedside Vigil, but then my brain was like yo gotta write a fic about this. 
> 
> This is also for my IronStrange Bingo Square: Whump

In the Avengers Compound, one would find Tony not in his personal lab or any of the general labs, but at the med bay. Tony, however, was not the one on the bed, instead, he was in a chair next to it. His body tense with worry, flinching when the person on bed twitched and moaned in agony. Tony, after the latest bout of twitching from Stephen, reached his hand to grab Stephen’s scarred hand and gently held it within his hands. It had been hours since everyone left the med bay worried for the sorcerer and Tony was left alone keeping Stephen company. Looking over Stephen’s body, Tony took account of the injuries that he had received: A broken leg, bruises from head to toe, and finally a head wound. A head wound that was keeping him unconscious, in conjunction with the mind spell that a rogue sorcerer had cast, and Stephen was down.

The Avengers, hours before, had fought creatures summoned by a rogue sorcerer, from another dimension, bent on destroying the three Sanctums, which the masters were able to prevent by casting protection spells around the Sanctums but left the surrounding areas vulnerable. The Avengers from around the world pushed back, helping defeat the creatures and returning them to their original universe.  The rogue sorcerer had it for Tony, apparently, the Sorcerer Supreme in their universe looked like Tony. The sorcerer had cast a spell that was meant for him, but Stephen, who was somehow floating without Cloakie, had pushed him out of the way, taking the hit. Unconscious Stephen, was out, falling before he hit the ground, Levi having been supporting Tony as his suit had malfunctioned.

From what Wong had said, the rogue had cast a mind spell meant to torture the victim mentally. So here was Stephen in the med bay, not only suffering physically from his injuries but also mentally. Tony felt the guilt fester inside him. Guilt because it was his fault that the rogue went after him, and now Stephen was suffering for it. Tony wanted everything to go back the way it was, before Stephen and being together as a couple so that he’d only worry about Stephen as a teammate or friend and not as a lover. But seeing Stephen like this, prone with the occasional moans and groans of pain, he came to realize that he truly did love Stephen and everything that made him, him.

 

 

 

[Love is Torture](https://open.spotify.com/user/corgifey42/playlist/7MBf8lZUECNn2YkTxVcnvJ?si=xdbINwimQlmYows7ip9idA)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
